


I Just Work Here

by fightsnotfeelings



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Jobs, Occupations, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightsnotfeelings/pseuds/fightsnotfeelings
Summary: Poem about why someone works at their job
Kudos: 1





	I Just Work Here

I just work here  
I don’t make friends  
I don’t come here for the fun of it  
I come here because I have to  
I come here because I need the money  
He said

But what does he really mean?  
Is he coming here just for the benefit?  
Is he really here only for the end result?  
Or is he here, to escape?  
To escape a world, not worth mentioning?

Other than the money  
Is he looking for something to gain?  
Someone to trust?  
Someone, to tear down his walls and help him?  
Someone that can teach him that it’s not all falling apart?

He says that he doesn’t care  
But still  
He helps the little girl who has gotten lost  
Or the old lady who needs help  
Even the teenager who lost their phone

But still  
He says he just works here  
And sits alone in the break room

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave your thoughts ^-^
> 
> Discord-- highonlavendar#1505


End file.
